borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Lights, Flying City/Transcript
(Vault Hunter arrives at the entrance to The Fridge.) Angel: Son of a... witch. The door's iced over. Let me help you with that. (Angel activates large burners melting the ice.) Angel: You're at the entrance to The Fridge -- just make your way through and your friends should be on the other side. (Vault Hunter enters The Fridge.) Angel: I've been following Jack's orders from the beginning. Jack modified the power core you found to have a Hyperion Network uplink. Through it, I was able to access Sanctuary's defenses and lower them. It was all... part of Jack's plan. Scooter: for nourishment, I bring this up because my daddy told me folksy stories with homespun wisdom can manipulate an audience into buying your crap. I probaly wasn't supposed to say that part out loud. Uh, well... come on down to Scooter's Catch-A-Ride and I'll nod unwillingly to your long-winded stories that no one else will listen to anyway, haha! I'll even pretend I like 'em. Cars're sweet, yo! (From an unknown source, most probably from a radio found among the car wrecks, not heard on each visit.) (As the Vault Hunter makes his way through the Fridge... ) Angel: Five years ago, I tricked Roland and his friends into opening the Vault. I told them it was to protect Pandora from a great evil. That was a lie. Jack knew he could make a fortune off the Eridium held within the Vault, but he was too much of a coward to open it himself. Through me, he got the Vault Hunters to do his dirty work. I am so tired of manipulating people. (As the Vault Hunter takes the elevator to the exit ... ) Angel: Without you, Pandora has no hope. You have no reason to trust me, I get that. But if you're going to stop Jack from controlling the Warrior, you'll need my help. Because I know where the Key is. It's with me. (As the Vault Hunter enters The Highlands -Outwash, with a blast and bright light Sanctuary materializes in the skies above ...) Lilith: Annnnd... I'm awesome. Hey, killer. I phased the city. No big deal. Find a way back here as quick as you can. Angel: Now that Sanctuary's reappeared, you can use any fast-travel station to get back to the Crimson Raiders. I'll mark the nearest one on your ECHO device. (Vault Hunter tries to use the fast-travel station ...) Robotic voice: Error. Location Sanctuary not found. Angel: Oh, no -- the phase blast must have taken Sanctuary off the fast-travel network. Uh... okay. Head to the Eridium Extraction Plant nearby. I think I know how to get you back to your friends. Angel: You know, I didn't lie to you about everything. You really are the only person who can stop Jack. Roland, Lilith, and Mordecai -- he defeated them long ago. They can help you reach him, but in the end... it will be you who brings Jack down. (Vault Hunter approaches the extraction plant.) Angel: If you can cross the river and steal a supply beacon, we can get Sanctuary back onto the fast-travel network. I promise. Little as I'm sure that means right now. (While the Vault Hunter gets closer to the bridge fighting Hyperion forces along the way ...) Angel: Darn -- that EXP Loader took out the bridge controls. Find another way across the river!! Angel: I'm detecting a cargo mover in the area -- maybe that can help you cross the river. (Vault Hunter climbs the stairs up to cargo mover control panel, calls for one, and rides it across the river.) Angel: Do you see those lunar supply shots? We need to steal a lunar supply beacon and get the moonbase to send you an uncalibrated fast-travel unit. You can use that to get Sanctuary back on the fast-travel network. Simple. Except not at all. (Vault hunter approaches the gate to the Orbital Receiving and Processing zone when a Constructor and some loaders show up. The gate opens once all of them are destroyed.) (As the Vault Hunter approaches lunar supply beacon, a Glutonous Thresher bursts out from the ground and takes it away.) Angel: Did that thresher just eat the beacon? Uh... you'll need to get that back. (Vault Hunter kills the thresher and loaders, and picks up the beacon.) Angel: You've got the beacon? Good -- we can use that to request an uncalibrated fast-travel unit from the moonbase. You'll need a quiet place to set up the beacon. Head to the town of Overlook. Thanks to Hyperion's mining operations, the people of Overlook suffer from the skull-shivers. They won't disturb us. Lilith: Hunh. Well, we've got no plan to stop Jack, but at least the quakes from his drills aren't shaking the city anymore. Silver linings, you know? Roland: I can't believe Jack was controlling the Angel all along. We almost got killed opening the Vault, just so we could bring that sonofabitch into power! Lilith: Well, now we're almost-getting-killed just to get him out of power. Nice to know some things never change. (Vault Hunter enters The Highlands ...) Handsome Jack: Argh, this is so frustrating. Y'see, this is what I don't get about you bad guys. You know the hero's gonna win, but you just don't die quickly. Example: this one guy in New Haven, right? City's burning, people are dying left and right, yadda yadda yadda. This jackhole rushes me with a spoon. A fricking spoon! And I'm dying laughing, right? So I scoop out his stupid little eyeballs with it, and his kids are all, waaahh!, and, he can't see where he's going, he's bumping in to stuff, and ah... I don't know, maybe you had to be there. The moral is: you're a total bitch. (Vault Hunter takes a vehicle and drives over to the Overlook.) Mordecai: You found Overlook, huh? Used to be a nice little town, until Hyperion took over. Now everybody there's got the skull-shivers thanks to Jack's mining operations. Poor bastards are too sick to leave their homes. Angel: You'll wanna set up the beacon over there -- once the moonbase processes our request, you should have a fast-travel station. (Vault Hunter deploys the beacon at the location indicated on the map.) Angel: It's transmitting the supply request now. We've just gotta wait a few minutes, and... Handsome Jack: Angel, that's enough. You can stop pretending to help the bad guys now. Angel? Angel: We don't have long until Jack realizes I'm not helping him anymore. Defend that beacon! (Wave of loaders shoes up.) Handsome Jack: Now, if you can't even handle these loaders, you're really going to disappoint me. Hyperion: Uncalibrated fast-travel station request received. Estimated processing time: three to six weeks. Angel: No! No, no, no -- I'll move some data around, see if I can bump you up in the queue. Handsome Jack: Angel, what the hell are you doing?! Angel: I've increased your request's priority. T-Bone Junction can live without medical supplies for another few months. (Depending on level of damage inflicted to the beacon, messages below will be heard.) Angel: They've damaged the beacon -- repair it! Angel: Repair the beacon, quickly! Angel: The beacon has been damaged! Angel: You've got to repair the beacon or the supply drop will never arrive! Angel: If you don't repair the beacon you can't get back to Sanctuary! Angel: The beacon's been damaged, get back to it! Angel: You have to repair the beacon! Angel: Get back to the beacon and repair it! Angel: They've damaged the beacon again! Angel: They've hit the beacon! Angel: Repair the beacon! Angel: If you don't repair the beacon the supply request won't go through! Angel: The beacon has been hit again! Angel: You've got to repair the beacon! Angel: You can't get back to Sanctuary if you don't repair that beacon! Handsome Jack: Wow. You're really bad at protecting that beacon. Handsome Jack: What makes you think you can take me down if you can't even repair that beacon? Handsome Jack: The beacon's damaged, kiddo. And that's why you're gonna die here. (As the Vaut Hunter keeps fighting wave after wave of loaders ...) Angel: God... darnit. The lunar engineers denied our request. I'll see what I can do. Handsome Jack: Send in the constructors! I want those bastards dead NOW! Angel: I just shut off the moonbase's oxygen supply. I expect the engineers will launch your fast-travel station very soon. Handsome Jack: Goddammit, Angel! What are you doing?! Those are the bad guys! Handsome Jack: I'm sending everything I have at you. EVERYTHING! (More loaders being moon-shot down to Overlook, some more digi-constructed locally ...) Angel: They're launching the fast-travel station now! Nothing gets results like a death threat. Angel: It's almost here! Just protect the beacon for another few seconds! Angel: The fast-travel has landed! Gimme a second while I calibrate it to Sanctuary's new position! Robotic Voice: Fast-travel station calibrated. Location Sanctuary is now available for travel. Angel: Go, quickly -- use the fast-travel station and get back to Sanctuary! Handsome Jack: Angel, you and I are gonna have a serious talk. (Vault Hunter uses the fast-travel station and gets back to Sanctuary.) Roland: The city may be safe right now, but what happens if Hyperion launches another barrage? We've got no shield. Lilith: Ah. Good point. Lemme get on the ECHO. Lilith: Listen up, Hyperion! If you've got any bright ideas to blast Sanctuary out of the sky, just remember -- I can phase the city anywhere I want at the drop of a hat. But, if you wanna waste another few billion dollars launching mortars at us, be my guest. Lilith: Well, that's that taken care of. Roland: Well done. Was, uh... was any of that true? Lilith: What? Hell no. It's a miracle I didn't phase us into a mountain. (Vault Hunter turns in the mission to Roland.) Category:Transcripts